


Of Doubts of Greatness

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Series: Of Moments and Bonds [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another moment between Doflamingo and Trebol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Doubts of Greatness

It was windless and unusually calm for not being in a calm belt. The sun beamed down on them, the Family members out on the deck soaking it in like butter on hot toast.

“If I wasn’t fit to be king…” He spoke out of nowhere; it had been half an hour since he last saw his highest executive and asked him that carefully evaded question. “Was I just a pawn in the middle of my own game? In yours?”

“...you were always destined for greatness, Doffy.”

“Greatness and kingdoms…” He laughed out loud. “I’m beginning to doubt that, Trebol.”


End file.
